


Clay's Eleven (The Max Job) [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: Leverage, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Fix-It, Con Artists, Crossover, F/M, Heist, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Roque is not a complete dick, Team Clay's Eleven, Team Podfic, the Ducati doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clay had that thinky look he got sometimes – mostly before coming up with his latest insane plan."</p><p>Or, what might have happened in Losers movieverse if they didn't go it alone, but brought in the Leverage crew to help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clay's Eleven (The Max Job) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clay’s Eleven (The Max Job)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586916) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



[For download as a single mp3](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/clays-11.mp3)


End file.
